


Do NOT Come Talk To Me

by notjodieyet



Series: Lily's Academy Era Canon [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Academy Era, Fun Conversations Through A Shower Curtain, It's only a LITTLE angsty but like, M/M, Other, Sort Of, and now i ship it unironically, can you tell, crackship, i half created this ship as a JOKE, it does hit different, sdit WILL update! someday! i promise!, whooooo boy we're back with MORE ! thansell !, wrote this in one (1) day while ignoring every other responsibility i have, yes this is the first of my thansell fics that i've titled myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjodieyet/pseuds/notjodieyet
Summary: koschei is home again. nothing goes as expected.
Relationships: The Doctor | Theta Sigma & The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), Theta Sigma/Vansell
Series: Lily's Academy Era Canon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730278
Comments: 18
Kudos: 19





	Do NOT Come Talk To Me

Theta returned from Advanced Temporal Engineering to see his stuff on the floor and a note in tight script that said: _Back. In the shower. Do NOT come talk to me I will see you AFTER I’m done. Kos._

Theta narrowed his eyes and picked it up. The other side read, _Yes, I missed you too._

He smiled and walked to the bathroom door. Sure enough, there was the unmistakable sound of running water and a voice singing softly to himself inside. “Kosch!” Theta shouted through the door.

“Read the note!”

Theta squinted at the note in his hand. “I missed you!”

“The other bit!”

“Do not come talk to… Oh. Hmm. But I have stuff to tell you!” Theta had no idea how to say I slept with Vansell while you were gone, but there were other things too. The way the sunset lit up in orange and red yesterday. The time Drax had thrown a crunched up piece of paper at Borusa and Borusa’s face went tomato-colored.

Koschei sighed, the sound muffled through the door. “Can it wait ten minutes?”

Theta pondered that. “No,” he decided, and pushed open the door.

The shower curtain was blissfully closed (Theta didn’t know what he would have done if it _wasn’t_ ) and all of Koschei he could see was a dark, blurred silhouette. “What bit of Do Not Come Talk To Me is so confusing?”

“ …‘Alk’?” said Theta with a barely repressed smirk.

“Don’t be smart at me.”

Theta raised both his eyebrows, although he knew Koschei couldn’t see them, and said, “Aw, you think I’m smart?”

A stubborn silence. “No. It’s part of your charm. _Dumb and hot_ , that’s how the shops should sell you.”

“Oh, hot, though?” Theta flushed a bit and pretended he didn’t.

“You missed the dumb part.”

Theta flashed his most attractive grin (although Koschei _still_ couldn’t see him. This particular conversation method was frustrating for somebody _so_ good looking as Theta Sigma) and said, “Hot, dumb, same thing, really. You’re smart.”

“Thank you.” A palpable pause. “ _Hey —!_ ”

“Weeeell,” said Theta, effectively changing the subject, “How was your internship?”

“Fine.”

The persistent noise of running water took up a few quick seconds of near-silence.

“I would’ve thought you’d be dying to tell me what you learned about…” Theta scrambled about in his brain to find something sufficiently science-y. “Tissue… compression.”

“What.”

“I don’t know”

“It was fine. I just said it was fine. Theta, can we please just have this conversation when I’m out of the shower?”

“I had stuff to tell you!”

“Can it wait until I have pants?”

Theta fidgeted. “Nooooo… yes. No. Yes.”

“No yes?”

He stared at the wall opposite him and chewed his bottom lip. “I don’t know. It’s just, you’ve been gone an awfully long time…”

“You saw me last week,” Koschei reminded him, with more than a little annoyance in his tone.

“Sure. Yeah. Whatever.”

“Theta.”

“What?”

“Don’t… act like that.”

Theta played with a strand of his hair that was particularly long over his face. He really did need a haircut, he thought. “Act like what,” he said, flatly.

“Like you’re trying to make me guilty. Look. Just. I’m trying to _bathe_. Why is everything so — you’re just always here, Thete!”

“I haven’t seen you!”

“I know! It’s just a lot.”

Theta pursed his lips. “Okay. I’ll be gone then.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Theta left, pouting and feeling like he’d done something distinctly wrong. He threw Koschei’s note away and stormed out of their room. “You’re just always here, Thete,” he said, mockingly. “You’re just _always_ here. Ughhhh.”

He hadn’t been watching where his feet were taking him, and yet he found himself only somewhat surprised to end up outside Vansell’s room.

Theta rested his fingertips on the door. He shouldn’t do this. He thought about Koschei’s handwriting: _Yes, I missed you too._

He pushed open the door.

Vansell had no roommates. (“Because he’s insufferable,” Ushas had said once, with a clear crispness that left no space for argument.) And yet, somehow, Theta found himself surprised to see Vansell, all alone, sitting on the floor, leafing through a book.

“Knocking. Ever heard of it?” he said without looking up.

“Locking your door. Ever heard of it?”

Vansell closed his book and looked up, his expression unreadable. “Oh, it’s you,” he said, without any sort of emotion in his voice.

Theta shrugged; what was he supposed to say to that? “Kosch is back,” he said.

“And why aren’t you with him?”

“I tried.”

“Aw, your pretty rat boy doesn’t want you. I’m heartbroken.” Vansell stood and sat on the bed, staring at Theta with those dark eyes. “Why are you bothering _me_ about it?”

“I’m…” He twisted his hands together, hating to be vulnerable in front of him.

“Cast out? Lonely? Missing my beautiful face?”

“Sure.”

A small smile spread over Vansell’s face, and Theta realized it was the first real show of feeling Vansell had shown since he had opened the door. “Oh, _Thete_ ,” he said, sounding strangely longing and derisive at once, “Come here.”

Theta felt like he was betraying somebody. (Who? Koschei obviously didn’t want to see him, and it was obvious _he_ didn’t reciprocate Theta’s feelings.) And yet he stood before Vansell and let Vansell kiss him, sweetly, almost _worshipfully_ , and pull him down to the bed.

* * *

Down the hall and around the corner, Koschei stepped out of the shower, pulled on some clothes, and looked around the room. “Theta?” he said.

His voice echoed in the emptiness, whispering back to him: Theta, Theta, Theta.

There was no one there.


End file.
